Best Friends
by OddInventiveTeen
Summary: Caitlyn sighed. "I like Nate." She waited for Mitchie's surprised expression but there was none. "Duh." Cute little Naitlyn one-shot.


I have no clue why I wrote this. I dunno, it probably blows too.

You be the judge.

Enjoy! Or you know, not.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Nate Black was sitting on a stump near the lake at camp, his mind wandering. He strummed a string on his acoustic guitar and he sighed. He felt really useless lately. Jason had his err.. birdhouses and Ella was helping him with that, Shane had guitars and well, Mitchie. What did he have? Or who? No one. Well no one since his past celebrity girlfriends. Video Girls, they were. And that made him feel useless and disappointed since Shane and Jason found their perfect girls. Of course, Caitlyn was there by his side ever since Connect Three was signed.

"Hey Nate." He recongized that voice from anywhere and he instantly smiled. "Hey Caitlyn." He said, turning around to see a fairly young teenage girl that was about meduim height, and she had curly brown hair with hazel eyes to match. She wore a neon blue tank top that you could call a bit revealing and light demin blue shorts with white flipflops. She sat down next to him and smiled. "What is my favorite Connect Three member doing today?" He grinned. he was her favorite. He felt proud but very silly for being proud. "Oh nothing. I feel useless." She frowned and tilted her head to the side. He smiled. She looked so cute.

"Aw, you feel unwanted?" She said like she was speaking to a child. He nodded slowly, not knowing where she was going with this. Afterall, this was Caitlyn Gellar we were talking about here. "Yes." He said. She tilted her head back to normal position and patted his back.

"I'll have you know that I need you like.. a balloon needs air!" He laughed as she waved her arms in the air, she had a way of making him laugh in his worse condition. "Anyway, what's really up?" She always say through him and they were both grateful for that. He shrugged lamely.

"I don't really have anyone." She understood him and nodded. "And your bandmates do. You feel useless because of that." He nodded, looking at the lake instead of her. She frowned and sighed.

"You know, Nate, at least you had someone." He looked up at her and gave a look. Caitlyn nodded. "Truth be told, I never had a boyfriend."

Nate knew Caitlyn didn't lie but that was just absurd. "Riiight." She looked at him, a hurt look etched into her features. "It's true." She said, looking away. "At least people like you." He shook his head. "Caitlyn, we both know that there's plenty of boys who like you here." She nodded.

"Name two." He bit his lip. "Well, there's Barron.." He looked around but never at her. She frowned.

"That's one, Nate.." He nodded, showing he understood. "I can count, Caitlyn." She nodded, frowning.

"But you can't count two boys that like me." He rolled his eyes. "Whatever." She scoffed and got up.

"Whatever." She mocked, frowning. Caitlyn walked away, leaving Nate alone.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why couldn't I just..?" He didn't finish his sentence and he looked down.

Why couldn't he just tell her he was the second? Why couldn't he tell her he loved her?

He shook his head and strummed his guitar, trying to make a song.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was walking to her cabin. She was now in a bad mood. Sure, Barron was cute and sweet but he wasn't the one she wanted. She walked into her cabin and plopped onto her bed. She sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe he doesn't like me. Wouldn't be a surprise." She said to herself. She picked up her magazine she was reading before and flipping to the next page.

Mitchie walked in, grinning. "Kit Cat." She accknowledged her best friend and looked at her frown. "What's wrong?" Caitlyn sighed. "I like Nate." She waited for Mitchie's surprised expression but there was none. "Duh," Mitchie said, rolling her eyes. It wasn't a big surprise. "but what's wrong with that?" Caitlyn set the magazine.

"Nate said it was stupid that no boys liked me and I told him to name two. He named Barron and then he got all nervous. I told him he couldn't count two boys who liked me and he just said whatever. So I mocked him and came here." Mitchie giggled. "Isn't it obvious?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "What is?" Mitchie grinned. "He likes you! Maybe even love." She winked and Caitlyn's heart pounded. "Uh, no. I'm the best friend, not the crush." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Is he nervous around you? Does he stutter when you're around? Does he blush? Does he recongize your voice?" Caitlyn smiled. "Yes, always, often and yeah." Mitchie nodded.

"Love." Caitlyn grinned. "Really?" It wasn't possible, was it? "Trust." Mitchie said, patting her friend on the back. She was such a matchmaker. Caitlyn sighed. "But how do I tell him I love him back?" At that, Mitchie had nothing to say. She shrugged and pushed Caitlyn out the door. "Bye!" Caitlyn stumbled a bit then gained her balance. She took a huge breath and started toward the lake.

Nate, on the other hand, was bored. He hummed a song he knew. He heard it from Shane's CD he left in the CD Player. Nate loved the song even if it was a girl song. It was soft and sweet.

It was called Catch Me. 'But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep." He sang softly, his eyes closed. "See this heart, won't settle down. Like a child running scared from a clown. I'm terrifed of what you'd do, my stomach screams just when at you." He sang softer than before if that was possible.

A rustle and a small crash shook from his trance and he froze. He really hoped it wasn't Caitlyn. "Nate?" He groaned inwardly. "Yes?"

"That was a nice song. Who's it from?" She knew him since three years ago at camp. That was not his type of lyrics. "I don't really know. It is nice, isn't it?" Caitlyn nodded and sang down next to him.

"So Mitchie told me something about you." Nate nodded, confused. "What is it?" Caitlyn drew in a breath. "That you love me." Nate's face showed shock and his guitar dropped.

She told her? She promised! He couldn't believe this was happening. Caitlyn giggled and picked up the guitar. "Nate?" Nate bit his lip. "What about me loving you?"

Lame, just lame. He wanted to hit himself. Caitlyn chuckled and lifted an eyebrow. "Do you?" Nate sighed. "It's complicated." Caitlyn frowned.

"What do you mean? It's kind of simple." Nate shrugged. "I meant that I do love you, yes that's true but I.. I don't know." Caitlyn tried not to smile. He loved her.

Caitlyn smiled at him and he smiled back. "Do you err, love me back?" Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Nate frowned.

Then she crashed her lips upon his. Nate was shocked and nevertheless kissed her back. She pulled away for breath and looked at him, grinning. Nate blinked.

"So you love me, right?" She giggled and got up, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Nate got up too, running after her. "Seriously, you do love me right?"

**I seriously had no clue how to end it. It actually started out as a Shaitlyn oneshot on dancing.**

**Then it was Naitlyn oneshot on smiling.**

**Then it was this.**

**So review! :D**


End file.
